Fashion Disaster
by foiledflora
Summary: "It's ok Marinette its just an interview for an internship… an interview with Gabriel Agreste… King of fashion… an interview that may impact my entire future… I'm going to die." Marinette was pacing around in the empty lobby of Agreste fashion; all other applicants had already entered and left, except the person in there presently. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to-
1. Chapter 1

It's ok Marinette its just an interview for an internship… an interview with Gabriel Agreste… King of fashion… an interview that may impact my entire future… I'm going to die." Marinette was pacing around in the empty lobby of Agreste fashion; all other applicants had already entered and left, except the person in there presently. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to-"

Suddenly two comforting arms worked their way around Marinette's neck; causing her to freeze in place and making her face heat up. "Oh give it Agreste my lady, mew got this."

Gaining her bearings and snark back she shrugged off the boy's arms before turning around to look at the model. "It's bad enough that I had to deal with your horrible puns as Chat but now I have to deal with them from you too?"

Adrien Agreste, model for all 19 years of his life and Chat noir for 3. "Me-owch my lady you wound me." He playfully held a hand over his chest. "But fur real, you shouldn't be so stressed, your purrtfolio is amazing. Plus I bet the hot model modeling your clothes will give you some extra points." Adrien wiggled his eyebrows at Marinette

"Stop it with the cat puns or I'm never speaking to you again." Marinette leaned up and flicked Adrien's forehead, causing him to wince slightly.

"What? It's not like I get to be Chat much anymore to use them as I usually do. I don't think I've transformed in… 4 months? Mew-I mean, You haven't in 6." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong kitty? Did you actually enjoy the entire city being terrorized by Hawkmoth just so you could use your awful puns?" She teased, falling back into their usual rut of banter, helping Marinette relax, something she actually appreciated the silly cat for.

After Hawkmoth's strange disappearance, Marinette and Adrien went back to their normal lives, which though dull in comparison to their superhero lives, was still somehow overwhelmingly stressful at times. Marinette dove into fashion, excelling as far as self-teaching could go before looking for extra learning. Adrien dove into schooling and Modeling, actually starting to develop a liking to it after his father started letting him pick what to model, taking his personal tastes into account and starting to design clothes around his style.

"Of course I don't want the city to be terrorized by Hawkmoth…But I do kind of miss being the hero, I also kind I miss spending time with you. Listen, we didn't get a chance to really talk much after we re-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Spoke Nathalie with a bemused smirk that quickly turned downward into a false stern face. It was only then that Marinette realized how close she was to Adrien, she promptly stepped back with a light pink in her face that turned to a full on red as she realized both Nathalie and Gabriel could easily see how close they were.

Adrien's face was also tinted a light red as he stepped away to let Marinette conduct her interview in peace. "Hey text me later ok?" Marinette gave a small nod before entering Mr. Agreste's office, accompanied by Nathalie.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng? It is a pleasure to meet you. Please take a seat." Gabriel gave Marinette a small smile and offered her a handshake and a soft chair, both of which she accepted with a polite bow of her head.

"Th-Thank you very much - I-I mean Mr. Agreste." Marinette felt like dying then and there but kept a small, somewhat wavering smile up.

"You know my son well?" Gabriel picked up Marinette's portfolio and thumbed through it looking at the photos and drawings as he waited for a reply.

"W-Well no… I-I mean yea I know him and we go to the same school and we've been good friends for a while but I mean I wouldn't say I really know him. Does anyone really know anyone 'well'? I'd say not. … We're friends." Marinette finished with a breathy sigh.

"Hmm I like your work. Who is this you're modeling on? The face is cropped out but they're modeling fairly well, reminds me of Adrien slightly, bit more moxy than Adrien usually uses in front of the camera though." Gabriel gently plucked out a tuxedo photo that Marinette had borrowed chat to use as a model for, and placed it in front of her.

"Uh…Chat Noir." Shit did she just say that out loud? Better than saying Adrien but still not the first person she should've said

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly. "You got a retired superhero to model for you? You must have some nice connections… Well let me put it bluntly Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you've got talent, you are a very good designer and I recognize you're earlier work from the hat competition I had a while back." Marinette's face was widening with a grin with every word.

"But," Marinette's smile froze and her eyes widened in slight horror "you're unrefined which I expect from young designers. You need practice seeing modeling in work and some pieces in person where you can speak with other designers. You are going to be a personal assistant to my son much like Nathalie is to me and you're going to work very closely and listen to other designers. That is all. You may go home for the rest of the day, come back tomorrow. We will provide lunch as well as a notepad and pencils. I might check in from time to time to see how you are progressing." Gabriel closed the portfolio, filed it away, and stood up with a small twinkle in his eye as he watched Marinette hesitantly stand and walk out.

"Sir did you do that just to tease the kids? It's obvious they're nuts about each other." Nathalie rolled her eyes and spoke casually to her boss.

"I absolutely did not Nathalie and I resent your implications." Despite saying so, Gabriel gave his assistant a slight wink. "Make sure Adrien is ready to model swimsuits tomorrow and inform him that he has a personal assistant to shadow him…. Leave out the name though. It'll be more fun that way."

"Sir you are too cruel…" Nathalie began jotting down some notes before walking out of the office to speak with Adrien.


	2. Chapter 2

There is such thing as a god and his name is Gabriel Agreste. Doing her best not to drool while staring at the shirtless, tight swimsuit clad, wet Adrien, Marinette pretended to listen and nod as the professional designer told her all about swimsuits and swimsuit modeling.

"-so we have to give the swimsuit some clutch to the thighs and rear rather than the crotch or it comes out way too bulgy. Understand?" Her current mentor, Ms. Thomas, spoke directly to Marinette making her pop slightly out of her haze.

"Yea yea yea, grab the butt not the crotch…. I mean- Yes Ma'am! Completely understand!" Marinette quickly corrected herself but she didn't even care she just embarrassed herself in front of a professional designer; she is watching Adrien freaking Agreste wear swimsuit after swimsuit.

Still red faced as the photographer called it a wrap for the current swimsuit, Marinette brought over a towel, promptly laying it over Adrien's head and starting to dry off the boy's fluffy hair.

"This still has to be so demeaning to you bugaboo, I'll be sure that you get placed in someplace where you learn more tomorrow, I can't believe my father did this to you. I am going to have some serious words with him." Adrien spoke with an apologetic tone to his voice, one that made Marinette's heart throb.

"No! I-I mean I-I'm learning a lot no need to change me out. This is a nice pace for me, plus it's nice to be your personal assistant rather than someone else's." Marinette finished drying his hair and handed him the towel to dry off the rest of his body, not that she would've necessarily minded doing that for him.

Gaining a familiar sly glint to his eye, Adrien turned around to face Marinette as he sat on the poolside bench to dry off further. "Are you telling me you like serving me my lady~"

Glaring at him, Marinette flicked his forehead . "First of all, stop calling me that while other people are around, secondly," She thumped him in the forehead again, "don't get cocky."

Sticking his tongue out at her, Adrien stood up to go and try on the next suit.

"What do you mean she 'suddenly got pulled by Mr. Agreste for private work'? He's the one that told me to do this photoshoot! Urg! Fine! I know it's not your fault Lucy but we need a female model to work with for this next shoot. It's the entire theme!" The photographer angrily looked around for a moment before spotting Marinette leading Adrien away. "Hey yo! Adrien's PA!"

Marinette looked up with a look of confusion. Did he think she somehow knew how to get a model here. "Um sorry sir I don't think I can help yo-"

"Since you work for Agreste that means you also work for me so listen here," Adrien's grip was tightening on Marinette's shoulder and it looked like he was about to say something, "I need a girl to model a couple of my noir suits to his bug suit and since you two seem close that'll make this easier. I know you're not a professional model but I need someone desperately please."

"O-oh…. U-um yea, I guess I can do that…" A couple of assistants took the super duo away to get them changed for the shoot.

They came out moments later, blushing furiously at their current outfits

Adrien wore a shorts length tight swimsuit that was black down the middle but had sides of red with black dots in it.

Marinette wore a black one piece suit with a green cat face taking up the front and two small triangles for the straps that connected all to give the appearance of cat ears.

They blushed further as they looked at the others swim attire.

"Wow bugaboo that suit fits you well." Marinette teased while her eyes remained on his toned abs.

"Well my little kitten yours doesn't look half bad either." He let out a soft whistle of appreciation as he checked out her toned thighs. "The only problem is that this one feels really tight around the rear area." Two nearby designers jotted that down for future reference to make adjustments to while Marinette surveyed the 'problem'

"Grab the butt not the crotch…" She mumbled to herself

"What?"

"What?"

"Yo superduo get in the water and save the flirting for later." The photographer groaned slightly as the two teens face's somehow reddened further before they hopped into the water.

"Alright Adrien you lean back against the pool wall, Miss you turn your head to face him and pretend that you're talking, Keep the suit facing me though." The photographer gave direction after direction and pose after pose, how Adrien managed to keep that bright smile at every little correction, Marinette couldn't guess.

"Alright you two now play in the water, splash each other, throw each other around, look like you're having lots of fun."

Adrien's eyes got a Chat-like edge to them.

"Adrien don't you dare…"

"Sorry Mari you heard the man~" Diving underwater Adrien promptly picked up the poor girl and paused for a moment so the photographer could get a photo of the squealing Marinette before she was thrown down into the water.

She coughed and sputtered before glaring at him. "Oh it is on!" Swimming underwater she pulled Adrien's legs out from under him forcing him to fall down into the cool water. When he surfaced Marinette was ready with a large splash right to the face.

The two played for hours, far past what the photographer needed as he sat back with a small smile. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Yes I did just as you said, though they didn't seem as flustered as you might've hoped. Haha, well I'm glad you don't mind. Uh-huh. Alright."

Hanging up the phone , he quietly picked up his stuff and had everyone leave to let the two kids play in the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few week the teens grew closer than ever, often found talking to eachother after shoots or even during them, much to the photographer's ire; Adrien was supposed to be looking serious, not a blushing mess. As the days passed the two became good friends, but never quite letting it go past friendship.

This particular morning was even more hectic than usual: Models were running around getting from set to set, Designers and reporters were following them so they could do their job, and the poor interns were stuck doing grunt work as everyone else struggled to keep up with the panic of the fashion industry.

Even Marinette was struggling as she carried four outfits in one arm, three hats in the other as the designer of them talked her ear off about the need of balance between fashion and practical use. She struggled to keep up with Adrien, who was being pulled around by security to shoot after shoot as the press swarmed around him, asking so many questions that none of it was understandable.

The only times of peace for Marinette were when Adrien was actually posing for shoots, it gave her time to sit down and relax for a moment. It was then that she started noticing that people were acting kind of…weird.

Currently Nathalie was speaking to person after person, occasionally during their conversation they would look right at Marinette just to quickly avert their gaze, after the fourth person she talked to doing this, Marinette grew worried and went to ask.  
As soon as Marinette approached Nathalie all conversations around her stopped. Marinette heard her voice squeak slightly as it left her mouth. "U-um Ms. Nathalie am I doing something wrong or…"

Nathalie's eyes widened slightly but she quickly fixed any emotion from popping up onto her face to her usual stern and cold look. "No -Cheng you are doing just fine now please be sure you are paying more attention to Adrien than I. Look he is almost done with his photoshoot make sure you help him clean up."

Marinette's brow furrowed but she complied and walked away, as she did she couldn't help but hear a hushed conversation resume. She strained to hear what was going on but she was only able to pick out a little bit of a sentence spoken by Nathalie:"…push her in and then…" all the rest was drowned out as Adrien approached her.

"Hey Mari, you ok you look a little worried?" he wiped sweat off of his brow with his arm before he took off his hat and starting undoing his vest and tie.

Marinette took the clothes as Adrien stripped, trying to get over her blush as she saw him shirtless for like the twentieth time that day, seriously she thought she would be over this by now but damn that boy has abs. "Yea I'm fine, Nathalie and the rest of the staff are treating me kind of weird though, it almost seems like they're…plotting against me."

"Plotting against the most powerful superhero in Paris? Good luck with that." Adrien scoffed as he gave her his lime green tie and watched her hang it up in the proper spot. He slipped on a loose green tee-shirt and stood behind a curtain for a moment to slip off his dress pants and put on some khaki shorts. He tossed the pants over the curtain along with socks and shoes before slipping on some plain white socks and tennis shoes.

"Well whatever they're planning I'm sure it won't matter. Nathalie is a nice woman, she never would do anything mean." Adrien put his hands in his pocket and gave Marinette a bright smile that she forcibly had to stop herself from swooning at.  
"Well pretty boy, you're done with shoots for today, want to go out for smoothies?" It had become a habit of theirs to go get something small before parting ways for the day.

Adrien nodded his head and was about to say something when the head photographer called out over him "Alright everyone that's a wrap! Head out for the day! Move! Move! Move! We gotta clean this place!"

Both Marinette and Adrien furrowed their brows at that, usually cleaning the set was never something people rushed to do, but sure enough every bit of staff started forcing their way out of the set and into the crowded hallways of Agreste Fashion's which was already crowded with other people.

Adrien and Marinette both got forced into the crowd, being pushed around by the people behind them and hardly able to control their own movements. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other worriedly as the people around them looked back at the pair fairly often as they were moved around.

Suddenly a big burly man that Marinette recognized doing tech work and moving set pieces around got a mischievous glint in his eye, almost like Chat but much more devious than playful.

A smaller intern next to him just softly bumped into him and you would think he was an American soccer player from how he responded; he faked being flung sideways by the light tap, slamming right into Adrien and Marinette faster than they could respond to in all the hustle and bustle. "Oops sorry guys~"

The pair was obviously flung sideways from the man's tackle, slamming into what seemed to be a cramped broom closet that just so happened to close behind them.

Marinette jumped up and tried to open the door but of course it was locked. Her eyes narrowed as she realized she was now in a cramped hot closet after a stressful day with Adrien. She tried to back up and take a breath but ended up pressing right into Adrien's chest. Why did he have to smell so good? Her face went from red in anger to a deep red of humiliation what just occurred and what was so obviously planned then back to anger."I am going to kill Nathalie…"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys FoiledFlora here! Just popping in to let you guys know that I have a writing tumblr at foiledflora. tumblr .com . I would really appreciate it if you would follow or send in ideas for fics there. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Calm down bugaboo they'll let us out eventually. No way Gabriel Agreste will let his trophy child stay in here for long." Marinette shivered as Adrien's voice purred into her ear. She took a deep breath, nodded, and let herself relax into his chest as his arms found themselves wrapped around her.

"Yea, I guess. Still wish they would've been a bit less blunt of what they wanted than shoving us in a freaking closet though!" Marinette kicked the door as she heard voices fading off into the distance. In the dark closet she could only faintly see Adrien's silhouette.

Suddenly she felt Adriens hand on her cheek but wasn't really surprised to find it there. "Hmm purrincess~? And what do you think they want?" Before she knew it her face was brought alarmingly close to his. Instead of really responding she let her lips graze his chin.

"You know we have a lot of things left unsaid between us, we haven't had much time alone to talk about it. Mind if we…Chat now?" Marinette wasn't quite sure how to deal with all this but she wasn't nessicarily opposed as she continued to hear Adrien's purring voice in her ear.

"U-Um yea we can talk…" Marinettes voice came out slightly squeakish but more breathy than anything.

"Well," He planted a soft chaste kiss on her cheek," Chat had a huge crush on Ladybug."

"Uh-huh…" She leaned in and kissed along his neck.

"Marinette had a crush on Adrien for like what? Three or four years?" Another small kiss on the other cheek.

"Wait you knew?" Marinette drew back slightly and her eyes were widened slightly.

"Purrrlease my lady, I've been in your room. I've seen the posters~ Are they still there? Anyways. This would make it easy to assume that you're madly in love with me."

Her eyes slitted in a snarky glare. "Shut up and kiss me you dumb cat." And that was all that needed to be said.

He drew her into another kiss, now pressing their lips together and pressing his tongue into her mouth which she readily allowed.

He pressed her back against the door as soon the only sound in the quiet room was the sound of lips smacking and deep breaths.

Adrien held her close through the whole ordeal, keeping their bodys pressed so closely that it would be hard to even fit a piece of paper between them.

She trailed her hand across his chest, teasingly squeezing his admittedly impressive pecs before trailing up and behind his neck, keeping him pressed deeply into the kiss.

After what felt like the most amazing five minutes in heaven ever, Adrien pulled away, his usually kept hair looking mussed up and more Chatified.

"You know, for agreeing to talk, we didn't really do much talking there…." He was still breathing heavily, his voice was husky and his face was flushed as he looked lovingly at her.

"Yea…. Im ok with it though~" She teased in return. Leaning back against the door, her hand awkwardly stumbled onto the handle and accidentally pushed it down.

With a loud thud, both Adrien and Marinette fell out into the hallway and onto the floor. Both of their eyes widened as they looked around.

Nathalie simply stepped over the pair as she passed by, trying to hide a bemused smirk on her face."The door has been open for ten minutes now. Adrien, you and your new girlfriend are to have a photoshoot together tomorrow. Its our ballroom collection. Ms. Agrest-I mean Dupain-Cheng I hope you know how to dance~"

She walked down the hallway and a slight snickering sound could be picked up. The pair just sat there dumbstruck.

"Um…. So date? Tomorrow after the shoot?" Adrien sheepishly stood as he asked, holding out a hand for Marinette to get up off the ground.

"Uh… Yea. Sure. Sounds nice." She blinked a few times, still somewhat in shock of everything that had just occurred. She took his hand and stood up.

Still holding his hand she mindlessly started walking out of the building next to him. A loud hoot was heard behind them, making them both whip around to see the source of the noise

They both deadpanned, standing behind them was just about every employee at Agreste Fashion's, now looking goo goo eyed at the couple. Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled Marinette along with him back to her place, ignoring the shouts of congratulations with deep blushes as they left.

They stood out in front of the bakery on the warm Parisian night.

"So… we are dating right?" Marinette looked up at him with hope in her voice.

After a couple moments of just staring at her in shock, Adrien burst out laughing."Yes bugaboo we are dating."

"Ok good so that means I can do this?" Marinette leaned in and gave Adrien a small quick kiss on the lips, catching him by surprise before she darted inside.

He stood there for a moment wide eyed before snickering and blushing as he walked back to his own home. "Marinette you can do whatever you purrlease~."


End file.
